


Blink

by SperoDeoVolente (DarthUmbreon)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Extras, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthUmbreon/pseuds/SperoDeoVolente
Summary: A short story exploring events that happened to Kathy Nightingale and her children after she was sent to the past.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	Blink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



> Fans assume that because Sally Wainwright kept her maiden name, she must be Malcolm's aunt. I decided to show how the strong-willed Sally Wainwright might've kept her maiden name and got married.

A young woman dashes up the path in the rolling hills breathing heavily. Heavy boots thudded hard on the cobblestone. She grabbed a fistful of skirt and petticoat before easily jumping over the low stone wall. Nestled between hills was a simple two story cottage: her home.

White stucco walls, a thatched roof, and wild roses with yellow blossoms climbing up one side of the house. Her mother gathered the rosehips for tea. One lazy cat slept on a window sill. Smoke rose out of the chimney. Warmth exploded in her chest at the sight. 

Tears ran down her face and were wiped away with a dirty handkerchief. Fingers shaking, she almost dropped the large key as she fumbled with the lock. The door creaked and groaned in protest as she pulled it open. Tea leaves and herbs being dried dangled from the ceiling and walls. Long strings of glass beads and crystals twinkled in the fading sunlight. Scents of freshly baked bread greeted her.

“I’m home! Mum? Mum! Are you -- ”   
  
“I’m in the bedroom Sally! With young Mister Wright.”   
  
Sally paused. Inhaled. Mouthwatering smells of her mum's special garlic and herbs bread. She exhaled shoulders lowering. It had been months since she had some. Her mum had been unable to bake since the fever had set in. With papa fighting in the war, she'd stepped up. 

Things were peachy until her mum got sick. The illness left her mum weak and exhausted, skin loose and pale on her bones like a dress ten sizes too big. Sally took on all her mum's housework. Things got easier after Albert started courting her. Polio had left him lame in one leg, unable to be drafted. After her mum got sick, she went to the drugstore weekly. Albert blushed when he spotted her and he started to discount her mum's meds. He would always inquire about her mum's health, suggesting new treatments. More than one new treatment came with a free sample to see if it helped.

One day he stopped by to check in on mum. Days turned into weeks and months with Albert visiting each helping with chores no matter the weather. He'd asked for her hand. Sally almost said yes. She couldn't imagine him not being inside her home brewing tea. Fear turned her yes into a no. That hadn't stopped the daily visits. Familiar laughter, deep and rolling, rumbled like thunder in her heart.

Fingers scrambled to pull her hair back into a proper bun. Sally spat on her fingers and patted stray hairs down. Skirt and blouse tucked into an almost passable outfit for a proper lady. Boots were shucked off and tucked behind a chest. Exchanged for stiff leather slippers. 

Sally rushed to her mother. Who was awake and sitting up. Cheeks rosy and her eyes had regained their bright luster. Skin no longer ghastly pale, Kathy had the lungs to laugh again. Sally pulled her mum into a tight hug. Her mother's face soaked through the dirty blouse returning the embrace. They smiled through the tears. 

A young man covered in fading bruises fidgeting in place by the end of the bed. Dark eyes caught her own and he beamed before turning red. Albert frantically searched all of his pockets; sheepishly offering a clean hanky.   
  
“Albert, thank you. You did it, you saved mum,” Sally cried, fingers brushing against his. For a moment they kept their hands linked together. Albert blushed and averted his eyes quickly yanking back his hand.

"All I did was bring her the medicine. You're the one who got it from the doctor in London, saved me from the bombs, and tricked the corrupt soldier so I could catch the train to get here in time. You're the most amazing lady in all of England! No, the entire world," Albert gushed out praises. Face red he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Amazing like her namesake," Kathy interrupted. She took the hanky and started to clean Sally's face. 

"Albert, I… like you, but…" Sally trailed off and glanced down. Body stiff, she turned away. Hands gripped the blanket arranging it around her mum. 

"I wish you had accepted my wedding proposal," Albert whispered. "I love you."

"Sally, why did you turn him down," Kathy demanded, still cleaning off dirt and soot. 

"I grew up hearing about my namesake. My name is important to me. I don't want to give up any part of it. Marriage would take that from me. I would become Mrs. Albert Wright. I don't want to give up my identity," Sally explained, unable to meet her mum's eyes.

"That's bloody it? Why does it matter," Albert blurted out. Fingers picking at the loose cords on his jacket yanking off pieces.

"It just does!" Sally yelled.

Silence settled over the room. Air thick and heavy, she struggled to get enough air. Albert’s chest heaved, his hands clenched into fists. Her eyes glanced away.

"Would you marry Albert if he took our name," Kathy suggested, her soft words breaking the silence. 

Sally's stunned face mirrored Albert's. Eyebrows furrowed tight and her lips pinched tight. Shoulders straightened before she turned to look Albert in the eyes.

"Yes. If I could do the impossible and keep my name," Sally spoke slowly.

"I… ugh, that's unheard of… but if it is possible, I would take on the Wainwright name. Sally, will you marry me," Albert knelt before her. Some cord picked from his jacket rested limp in one hand.

"Yes," Sally replied. He tied the cord around her ring finger.

"Congratulations to both of you. I think Malcolm is a good name for a grandson," Kathy exclaimed with a knowing grin.

"Mum!" Both cried out. 

Laughter soon followed. Happy voices carried on the breeze went past a man standing outside the cottage. He beamed. With a happy song humming under his breath, he straightened his trenchcoat before vanishing with a faint sound that struck hope in the hearts of others.

  



End file.
